Kissing Fate
by JM Barry
Summary: Picks up with the beginning of the 7th season.
1. How to Dream

**Kissing Fate**

_Chapter 1_

It wasn't like Logan to cry, but as the elevator doors closed leaving Rory behind, he felt the tears come. A year away seemed like such a long time to be away, hell a few months would have been hard enough. But it seemed like it was to late to do anything about it now, everything was already in motion, and it was taking him away from where he wanted to be. If he had any sense, he would turn around right now and go back up to the apartment and tell Rory he wasn't leaving after all. He would hug her and tell her, tell her that he never would leave again. However, it seemed to Logan that going against his father's wishes was not exactly a smart idea. Though it defiantly wasn't a new one. Mitchem Huntzberger would make his life a living hell if he stayed, and Rory's too, and Logan couldn't stand for his father to do that to Rory. She deserved better than that, and leaving was the only way to protect her.

Rory's POV

Rory had collapsed to the floor moments after the elevator doors had closed. Tears shook her body and she let them come. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Part of her knew it was time for Logan to grow up, that Mitchem was right about that. But why did growing up have to bring such pain to her heart?

Lorelei's POV

Lorelei sat up in bed, the light from the afternoon sun across her face. For a moment she didn't know where she was, and then everything registered. Luke saying he wasn't going to marry her, the pain she felt at the words. She had been so upset and she didn't have anywhere to turn to, so she'd gone to the one person who had helped her in the past...Christopher. At first she had been crying so hard that Christopher hadn't understood what she was saying, but eventually she calmed down enough to tell him everything. He was in that moment, everything she needed, understanding, rational, a great friend. He hugged her and told her everything was going to be fine, and that Luke was an idiot for not marring her right their. Lorelei found herself hugging him tighter and then kissing him gently, and now here she was lying in his bed.

She knew that this was a mistake, and that it was only in her vulnerability that she had turned to Christopher. But he was weak, always had been, and when she told him not to stop, she knew in her heart that he wouldn't. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she thought of everything she had lost in the last twenty-four hours. Turing over she closed her eyes and tried to forget.

Logans POV

It had been the longest plane ride of his life. The whole time he couldn't get Rory out of his head. Getting through the next couple of months was going to be hard. He wasn't going to be able to see Rory again until Thanksgiving, and that was three months away. It was in that moment he despised his father for taking him away from her. Logan would just have to prove that love could survive everything that it was being put through, and Rory and Logan, it seemed, had already put it through just about everything.

The captain came on over the loudspeaker, announcing that the plane had landed, pulling Logan away from his thoughts. The crowd of people started to get up from their seats, and headed towards the exit. 'I am actually here.' Logan thought stepping off the plane, immediately spotting the black limo pulled, up next to the plane, ready to take him to fate.


	2. Why Does it Always Rain on Me?

**Chapter 2**

_Rory's POV_

Rory didn't know how long she had sat on the floor in the hallway; time was of no importance to her now. It had taken all of her strength to be able to stand, and move herself into the apartment, and even after she had come back in she only had made it as far as the couch. She knew she was above all this wallowing. She was a Gilmore, strong and independent. She also knew that in three months Logan would be back, at least for a little while, for Thanksgiving, and that they'd call each other often. But a year was such a long time to be apart, so much could happen in a year. With that a hand instinctively went to her stomach. It was flat now, but in time that would change.

She'd known for about a week before Logan left. There were several occasions when she thought about telling him, but none of them seemed right. If she told him that she was pregnant, then he would stay, and he needed to go. He needed to grow up, now more than ever, so she had let those moments pass. She was going to tell him, she just wasn't exactly sure when. Maybe, when she was ready to take on this adventure by herself.

_Lorelai's POV_

She didn't know how long it had been since she'd fallen asleep last, but the room seemed a little brighter. Pulling her head off the pillow, Lorelai saw the clock flashing nine thirty; obviously it hadn't been quite as late as she thought. Groaning, she got out of bed and padded towards the kitchen, and the much needed coffee. When she got into the kitchen she saw the pot and a coffee cup sitting next to it with a note under it. The note said:

_Lore, sorry I had to get up and go to work so early, but enjoy the coffee and think of me as I am doing the same. We have a lot of details to work out, but I know we can make it work this time. Enjoy the rest of your day!_

_Christopher_

Sighing Lorelai pored herself a cup of coffee and tried to get lost in anything other than her thoughts, but it was no use. There was too much to process to keep her mind clear. What was she going to do? The first priority was Luke; she had to get to Luke. If she could work things out with him, than everything else would fall into place. But she knew that it would take a lot for Luke to forgive her, if he ever could forgive her. This was just another set back in her relationship with Luke, one of many. 'I will just have to prove to him that love can survive everything that it was put through', and to Lorelai it seemed that they already put it through just about everything. With that thought she put down her half drank cup of coffee, grabbed her coat and headed for the door. She was going to go to Luke's to explain herself.

_Logan's POV_

The car ride was a blur to Logan. The driver had taken Logan to his apartment for about an hour to get everything finalized with the movers, and then he went to the office. His father was waiting for him the moment he put his foot into the door, arms crossed and ready for anything his son had to say to him "Lets get this over with." Logan said simply, moving past his father and into the building.

The next few hours of introductions were lost to Logan. He spent most of his time distracted by the smallest things. He would give his best to this paper for the next year Logan knew that. It wasn't because he felt any loyalty to his father; it was because he wanted to be respected by the others who worked for the paper. Not because it was owned by his father. Logan wanted the satisfaction of telling his father that it was in spite of him, that Logan had been successful in life. With that thought a small smirk came onto his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face for gods sake." Mitchum said disgustedly. "I expect you to work hard this year, you will be taking over this company one day, and I want you to have the ability to do it."

"Whatever you say," Logan replied sarcastically

"I don't need any of your attitude. This is an opportunity that most journalists' only dream of, and it is right in front of you. What do you think your little girl friend would do for an opportunity like this?"

"Well most people don't know what it is like to grow up with you as a father." Logan spat back " and I doubt, based on passed events, that Rory would jump at an opportunity to work with you again."

"Well you're here and you _will_ make the most of your year spent at the paper. I am sorry your girlfriend didn't have what it takes, and I am sorry that it hurt her to hear the truth, but who else was going to tell her?"

"Rory has a lot of talent. And I will spend my year in London and at the paper how I see fit."

Look Logan, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, it's your choice." Looking at his father with an intense rage, Logan turned away and walked out of the newsroom.

_Rory's POV_

It had only been a day since she had been on the floor in the hallway crying, but it seemed like so long ago. She knew she shouldn't be waiting for a call from Logan, but she found herself waiting by the phone anyway. He would call the first opportunity he had, she was sure, but to her it couldn't come soon enough. She was trying to pass the time away by reading a book, but she had too much on her mind to really focus Her mind kept returning to the near future. How was she going to tell Logan that he was going to be a father? She had already decided, that she was going to tell him at Thanksgiving. She wanted to do it face to face, and that was her first opportunity. She knew he wasn't going to go back to London after she told him about being pregnant; it just wasn't Logan's style. But Rory was uncertain about what this new development would do to their relationship. She knew that Logan would stay in her life, just like Christopher had stayed in hers, but what if this was the end of them? Tears formed in her eyes at the mere thought of Logan leaving. She needed to leave the apartment and clear her head. She quickly got off the couch, grabbed her cell phone, and headed for the door. She needed the clarity, now more than ever.


	3. Stuck in the Middle With You

Lorelai's POV 

Lorelai parked her jeep in an empty spot right in front of the diner, but she just sat in the car. She couldn't force herself to go into Luke's and apologize. If the past had taught her anything, it was that Luke needed his space right now. But she wanted to so badly to clear the air between them. "And look where it got me the last time I bugged him before he was ready." She hadn't given his space when that was all he had asked for, and she had thought for sure the relationship was over. So she needed to give him space, this time, and maybe things would heal a little faster. But after they stopped fighting about the wedding, she was still going to have to explain what happened with Christopher. There was no way that Luke would understand how upset she had been, after he had said that marriage would just have to wait. He wouldn't understand that she had gone to Chris for comfort, and now regretted it. That Christopher was a passing ship that came and docked every once and a while. Not that she would use that analogy in the argument. Luke wouldn't understand that She loved him, and that was all he needed to know. She had made a mistake the argument that now seemed inevitable and she saw results being devastating to her heart. With the thought of loosing Luke came silent tears. Looking at the diner one more time, Lorelai backed the jeep out of the parking space and drove towards home to change for work.

_Logan's POV_

"Hey Ace what's going on?" Logan asked. It was eight o' clock and time for the first official phone call home. Talking to Rory was his favorite part of day by far.

"Nothing much here"

"You sure Ace? You sound a little distracted."

"Yeah, its just school started this week and it seems like I have a million things I have to do before graduation in the spring. Plus the paper is taking up a lot of my time already, so I have been busy. How was the first official week at the London paper?"

"Hectic. My father defiantly will be utilizing my time here. There was some days that I thought I would never see my apartment again."

"Oh." Rory said absentmindedly.

"Are you sure you're OK Ace?"

"Yeah just tired."

"Whatever you say." But he wasn't convinced. Something was wrong, and Logan knew that she wasn't going to share. She was too stubborn to admit when she needed help, and he wasn't going to push her one it. If it were important she would share. Sighing he turned his attention back the conversation he was having with Rory, wondering how long it had been since the last word was spoken.

"Listen," Rory said cutting into the silence, "I think that I am going to go."

And with that she hung up. Logan sat with the phone next to his ear for a minute. There was something wrong, and he was going to get to the bottom of it, forget about letting her come to him.

_Rory's POV_

Rory knew that Logan would be suspicious. She had done a horrible job hiding the fact that something was wrong. She knew that part of it was that she felt bad for lying to Logan, especially about something so big. She also was a bad liar, keeping stuff from her mother had always been impossible, and so it wasn't surprising that the same concept would occur with Logan. Sighing she walked to the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. Coffee always made everything seem, at least a little bit, better. She was going to have to get better at hiding this if this pregnancy was going to stay a secret. What was the worst that could happen if she told him? The worst-case scenario immediately came to her...he would leave her. "Stupid," she thought. That reality was the whole reason for the secret keeping in the first place. It seemed, at least to Rory, that the whole ordeal was quickly snowballing out of control. The coffee would be ready soon enough and she could drown out all her thoughts, or at least try. She took a few steps into the living room and a new thought occurred to her. So what if Logan left. Sure she would be devastated and it would be hard to raise a baby all by herself. But damn it she could do it, she was a Gilmore. If he wanted to leave, let him. With a new determination she stalked into the living room, picked up the phone, and dialed Logan's cell phone number.


	4. Turly, Truly

Lorelai's POV 

It had been three weeks since Lorelai had parked her car in front of the diner. Christopher had called a few times but she'd been ignoring the phone when it rang, and had deleted all of his messages. She knew that Christopher had to be confused and hurt since she had disappeared after that night and hadn't talked to him since, but she didn't care. His feelings of that night didn't mean anything to her, his hopes of getting her back died a long time ago, when she gave her heart away to Luke. Everything was so screwed up, and she just wanted it to end. She wanted to go back to being happy and content, but that seemed so far off. As if on queue the phone rang, breaking her away from the sadness that had filled her heart. She walked over to the phone, expecting it to be Chris calling again, but was surprised to see Luke's number on the caller ID. Hastily she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai I think it is time that we talked."

"Me too Luke. Do you want to do it over the phone or do u want to meet somewhere…"

"How about you meet me at Westins and we can hammer this whole thing out."

"I'll see you there."

"Yeah see ya."

And with that she hung up her the phone, grabbed her coat, and headed for Westins.

_Rory's POV_

Rory had dialed Logan's cell phone before she could have any doubts about her decision. She was going to tell him. She had been keeping the pregnancy a secret for two months and she just couldn't do it anymore. After several rings Logan picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Logan said groggily

"Logan, We need to talk" Rory said defiantly

"Rory? Can't this wait until the morning?" Suddenly she remembered the time difference. It was the middle of the night there and she had neglected that small detail in her haste.

"Sorry."

"Proust has nothing on me Ace." Logan said teasingly "So what is so important you had to wake me up at three-thirty in the morning?"

"Logan," she choked out, the tears forming behind her eyes, the devastation of Logan leaving filling her heart, and making it hard to breath.

"Are you alright, Ace?"

"Logan I am pregnant," She said quickly. Logan was silent for several minutes.

"Pregnant." He repeated

"Yeah" she said, followed by a few more moments of silence.

"Listen Rory, I can't deal with this right now. It's just too much. Good-bye." And with that he hung up the phone. Rory spent a few more moments holding hers, lost in a world that was not her own. At first the tears wouldn't come, and then she felt the first sob rack her body. Dropping the phone to her lap, she let the sobs consumer her.

_Logan's POV_

He couldn't believe what he had heard. At first he thought that Rory was playing a joke, but it didn't take long to realize the truth. Getting out of bed he started towards the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. There was no way in hell sleep would come now, there was too much running through his head. Rory was his anchor; he would still be a playboy if he hadn't ever met her. She had taught him so much about relationships. Taught him what love was all about 'God knows my parents never taught me.' Logan thought bitterly. This was going to require a lot of thinking, the thought of loosing Rory brought tears to his eyes. If he lost her then he may float away, and as much as he hated to admit it, he liked the person that Rory had helped him become. But she had kept the pregnancy a secret from him for God only knows how long, and it was a huge change, a change that Logan wasn't quite sure he wanted to make. He had a lot of thinking to do. With that, Logan took a sip of coffee, and walked over to the couch in the spacious living room. It was going to be a long night.


	5. What Do I Do?

Lorelai's POV 

Lorelai walked into Westin's and sat at a table, waiting for Luke to arrive. It was strange but she had a feeling of hope with her for the first time. Whatever happened today could not be worse than the last few weeks she'd spent alone. She just wanted to be able to talk to Luke again, see him again, and drink his coffee again. She knew that Luke wanted to meet in a public place to deter an argument. Not that the town wasn't already privy to what had happened between the two. At least this time they were keeping the rumors between themselves. A waitress came by and she ordered a cup of coffee to nurse while she waited.

She was already drinking her second cup, when Luke walked in the door. He pushed his way through the small lunch crowd that had gathered and joined Lorelai at the table.

"Hey" Luke began, breaking a silence that had been between them for weeks.

"Listen. I know we have been apart for a long time now, and I know you may have asked me here to tell me you never want to see me again. But I just wanted to say, before you officially broke up with me, that I am sorry. And that I know you needed time, its just, you know me and waiting," Lorelai chuckled softly to herself.

"Listen," Luke said, "I've been miserable. And I was angry with you, for not being willing to wait. But I understand that part of being with you is living in the moment, and that I left you waiting for longer than you were willing. Everything was happening so fast and it just seemed that the only thing I had control over was us, but I took us for granted. I shouldn't have, but I did."

"We both made mistakes, huge mistakes. I am just glad that we can look past them and move on with our lives," Lorelai said smiling slightly.

"Me too."

"Does this mean…"'

"I still need time, but it means we are getting there." Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Finally things were going in the right direction for them, and things had been going wrong for such a long time. Luke got up from the table and walked out of Westin's, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Logan's POV 

Logan sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on his assignment, but it was becoming more and more difficult as the seconds ticked by. He had spent the whole night thinking about Rory, and hadn't gone to bed. So, after seven cups of coffee, he got off the couch and got ready for work, trying to push Rory from his mind. But it was impossible. So he had spent the last hour and half staring off into space and occasionally doing some work.

"Logan" Mitchum called from across the newsroom, "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure" Logan said, getting up from his desk for the first time all day, and heading towards his dads office. His legs felt heavy with weariness and the short walk across the newsroom seemed to take longer than it should have, but he reached the office.  
"Listen Logan," Mitchum began, "I am going to need you to take over Karl's story on the new play at Whitehall Theatre.

"Dad that's in two hours." Logan said looking at his watch. "I have plans tonight."

"Well cancel them. Karl called earlier and said he couldn't cover it, and we need the review for the paper."

"I can't break the plans I have, its really important."

"The paper comes first, we had an agreement, Logan, and you can't back out of this one."

"Well I have to. My plane leaves three hours for home."  
"Home!" Mitchum yelled outraged. "Did you think that you were going to leave and not tell me?"

"No." Logan said, shacking his head

"Why do you need to leave in such a hurry anyway?"

"Family emergency" Logan said simply, not wanting to elaborate.

"Rory isn't family. And you can't just leave."

"She is everything to me, and if you can't see that then you don't know me. You never knew me, and you never will. Rory is my family, with the exception of Honor. I never wanted to be here in the first place, so far away, but I came anyway. I guess I thought if I went along this once that you'd leave me alone, but a few weeks here has told me differently. " With that Logan turned and headed for the door, leaving Mitchum in silence. It surprised him as much as Mitchum, the fact that over the last two years Rory really had become the family he never had. The thought made him smile to himself.


	6. If I Could Write

Rory's POV 

Rory put down the last of the boxes and roamed around her new apartment. It wasn't nearly as elaborate as the apartment that she had shared with Logan, but it would defiantly suffice. It had become clear to her that Logan wasn't going to come back, and living in the apartment they shared, used to share, was killing her. She had to get out, so she did. The area was nice, close to campus, and the apartment had another bedroom that she was going to turn into the nursery, as soon as she got the rest of the apartment settled. She had called her mom and told her that Logan and her were fighting, and that she had gotten a new place. Rory knew she would have to tell her mother that she was pregnant eventually, and the real reason why she had moved out. She just had wanted to tell Logan first, so that maybe they could tell her together. But since that wasn't going to happen, Rory couldn't put it off any longer. Sighing, she stepped into her new bedroom, took a look around the room and smiled; it was beginning to look like home, except the few scattered boxes that she hadn't gotten unpacked yet. After a moment of taking in her new surroundings, Rory picked up her keys off of her nightstand and headed for the door, it was time to go to Stars Hollow.

Logan's POV 

Logan drove up to the apartment around eight in the evening. The lights of the apartment were off, and so Logan headed upstairs towards the empty apartment. He was going to surprise her 'The best surprise of her life' he thought humoring himself. On the way up to the elevator he thought of the different ways he could make his entrance. Entering the apartment it wasn't hard to see that it was different. Glancing around he noticed the bookshelf was half empty, and that other odds and ends that Rory normally kept around the apartment were gone. He needed coffee. Walking over to the coffee pot he noticed a note tapped to the handle of the pot. 'Only Rory would tape a note to a coffee pot,' Logan though smiling.

_Dear Logan,_

_I didn't want to just leave without saying goodbye. But I couldn't bring myself to face you; I knew I would crumble under your words, so I am writing this letter. I want you to know that I had to leave, and I don't expect you to understand, but I had to do it…for me._

Logan read the letter over several times, and then in his frustration, crumpled it up and threw it across the room. The bitter truth stung, he had waited to long, and now she was gone. He had hurt her, and she had left to protect herself. He understood, damn it did he understand. Tears stung his eyes, and he let them come.

_Lorelai's POV_

Lorelai was sitting at a table in Luke's drinking coffee for the first time in moths. She missed it here, more than she had known. She missed having Rory with her all the time, but her daughter was growing up…practically grown up. It occurred to Lorelai that she hadn't heard from her daughter in a while, and picking up her cell phone off the counter began to dial the number, when in walked Rory. It didn't take much to see that something was wrong; she had never been good at keeping back her feelings. "Mom" Rory said walking horridly towards her.

"What's the matter Rory?" Lorelai asked, concern in her voice

"We need to talk, can we go somewhere…" Rory said nervously looking around the crowed diner.

"Sure honey. Why don't we go home," and they both started for the door.

The walk home was filled with an empty silence, and it worried Lorelai. Finally they got to the door, and before Lorelai could even unlock the door she saw tears streaming down her daughters cheeks.

"Honey, what is it?" Lorelai said soothingly. Having no idea what could cause her daughter to become so upset. "Come on let's sit down here."

Following her mothers lead, Rory sat on the porch steps. There was a few minutes where all Rory did was cry, and then she calmed down enough to start talking.

"Mom, I screwed up," she began, "I, I let you down, and I am sorry. But I don't want us to become like you and grandma so I kept it a secret from you, and now everything is falling apart."

"Slow down Rory, I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Mom" Rory looked up at her mother's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Lorelai said shocked. Of all of the things she expected to hear, this was far from it. "Your sure?"

"Defiantly"

"How far?"

"About two months"

"Kid I don't know what to tell you. This is life altering."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Does Logan know?" Lorelai asked

"Yes he knows, and no he isn't coming back. I can't really blame him. I moved out and found a new apartment close to campus, and I am just going to move on."

"Is it really that simple? You are putting your life on hold just like I did, and I can't let you do that. You're special Rory, you have so much to offer the world, and you can't just stop your life."

"And what will you have me do? You're either with me or you're not. It's that simple. I thought that maybe since we are so close that it would be different, but its not is it. It is very much the same." And with that Rory got up off the porch and walked away. Lorelai walked into the house just as the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Not really in the mood to talk.

"Lorelai? This is Logan."

"Haven't you done enough already?" Lorelai said angrily

"I am guessing you know then."

"What tipped you off?"

"Can you just hear me out? I am in my apartment and I was wondering if you knew where Rory had moved too. I came home for her, and when I got here she was gone, and I need to talk to her."

"Well I am no longer a part of her life, so you are on your own." And Lorelai slammed down the phone. Walking over the couch she sat down. She tried to push her thoughts away, drown them out with the TV, but it was no use. She had lost her daughter, just like Emily had lost her. But Lorelai hadn't just lost her daughter, she'd lost her best friend, and at that thought the tears came.


	7. Don't Trust Myself With Loving You

Rory's POV 

"Logan?" Rory said surprised

"Can I come in?" Logan asked brushing past her and into the apartment

"What, What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in London."

"I know, but I blew off my promise, for you, stood up to my father, for you, and came home, again for you. I hope your not missing the pattern." Logan said sarcastically

"How can I when you're throwing it right in my face?" Rory spat back.

"I come back to an empty apartment and a note saying that you'd gone. I searched everywhere for you, with no luck. Finally I called your mother, who yelled at me. Thanks for that."

"I didn't think you were coming back. What did you want me to do, wait for you to come around? My mom did that and look where it got her, my dad broke her heart every time he came back into our lives. I don't want the same thing to happen to me, so I moved out, and pretended to move on. I am going to take care of this baby by myself, you left, and you come back and tell me your ready now? It doesn't work like that Logan. You can't just come and leave as you choose."

"I am not your dad, OK. I was just taken by surprise. I needed time to process; it was some pretty heavy news Rory."

"You could've called, or something, but you didn't. I didn't hear from you…" She trailed off, "your can have any girl you want, Logan, who wants a knocked up girlfriend?"

"Plenty of people, Ace, Heath Ledger, Ben Affleck, Matt Damen."

"And how many of them are going to stay together?"

"Probably none of them, but at least People will have something to write about." Logan said smiling.

"This isn't funny."

"I am here to stay Rory, You can trust me."

"Prove it." Rory said and fled the apartment.

Logan's POV 

Logan went after her, running down the street to catch up. A hard fall rain had begun to descend, and Logan shivered with the cold, but he shrugged it off and kept going.

"Damn it, Rory, wait." He called down the street.

"Why?" Rory asked, whipping around. "So you can yell at me again? I don't think so. I am walking out this time Logan, not you, me." She starred at him intently, her eyes filled with a rage he had never seen before. After a minute of silence, Logan said:

"I don't _want_ to yell, I just don't' know what else to do. I Love you Rory. I want to be _with_ you. I told you once that I could be a boyfriend, and I did. I screwed up, but it all worked out in the end. I am telling you now that I can do this."

"It isn't going to be easy. My mom, and your parents..." she trailed off, "I haven't even told my grandparents yet."

"We can do this, Ace, its you and me."

"I used to think so, but now, now I just don't know anymore. What am I suppose to do when you leave?' she said a sad smile coming across her face. "This isn't going to be easy, and you can't just leave when things get hard. And trust me, its going to be hard. This isn't something that you can shrug off, it's a lifetime commitment, and I am not sure your ready for that."

"What makes you so sure that I'll leave?"

"What makes you so sure that you won't?" Rory retorted. With that she turned around and started to walk away. This time he let her go, just standing in the rain, watching her walk away. Logan stood outside for an unknown while after the dark had swallowed her, just standing in the rain. Waiting for her to come back, or for him to think of something worthy to say. But there was nothing. After a few more moments, Logan turned around and started for home.


	8. I Don't Know How to Say Goodbye

Rory's POV 

It had been two weeks since her fight with Logan, and had been even longer since her last conversation with Lorelai. Everything around her was falling apart, and she needed to pick up the pieces and move on. But how could she? Her mother was her whole world, and Logan her whole universe. She needed everything to be all right again, but she had pushed everyone away to a point where she feared they wouldn't come back. What if Logan had given up on them, she needed him to fight that was what held them together. Sighing Rory tried to shift her focus to the article she had to write for the paper. But her mind was stuck on one simple thought. 'Love could survive everything they put it through…but could it survive this?'

Logan's POV 

Colin and Finn had taken Logan out to a bar to cheer him up. All they knew was that he and Rory had had a fight, Logan hadn't really felt the need to share any more information than that. They wouldn't understand, having never been in a serious relationship before. So it was better if he just kept the details to himself. He tried to have a good time, he really did, but around one 'o clock the bar began to feel to crowded and so he left, and just started to wander around the streets. He had roamed to Rory's apartment and was shocked that his wandering had put him there, of all places. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something, now was the time to prove that he wasn't going to leave. Picking up a few stones that were scattered on the ground, Logan started to toss them at Rory's bedroom window. Five minutes, and about fifteen stones later, the bedroom window opened, and Rory appeared from behind the curtain. She looked tired, 'no wonder' he thought glancing at his watch. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was all rumpled, and to Logan she looked more beautiful than ever. It was the candid moments they had shared in the morning that he missed the most. At first she didn't see him, but after glancing down at the street again she spotted him. Logan could see her wake up almost immediately.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted down to the street below

"I just wanted to tell you that I am not going anywhere."

"Give it a rest Logan, you and I both know you're going plenty of places without me."

"No, I am not. I want to stay with you. How can I prove it to you?"

"You already did plenty. You can't fix this."

"But I can"

"No Logan," Rory said shaking her head "you can't" and with that she closed her window. Logan just sat down on the ground, leaned himself against the wall of the apartment building across from Rory's, and snuggled into his coat, it was going to be a long and sleepless night.

The sun was shining on his face before long; he couldn't believe that he had managed to sleep at all. Looking up at the window, he could see Rory watching him, tears reflected in the sun. Logan got off the ground and walked to the door of the apartment, and was buzzed in.

Lorelai's POV 

Lorelai couldn't believe how quickly things went back to normal between Luke and her. Their daily routine was back in place, and the hurt of past events was quickly fading. Christopher had finally stopped calling, finally understanding that she didn't want to talk to him. Besides the whole Rory situation, everything seemed like it had before. Of course Luke now knew about Rory's pregnancy too, and was just as shocked as Lorelai. He went immediately parental, and if it wasn't a really serious situation, she may have laughed at his protectiveness of Rory. He really did love her like a daughter; it didn't take much to see that. She had told Luke earlier this week that she needed to talk to him. She was going to tell him about Christopher, it was the only way the relationship was going to work.

"Earth to Lorelai" Luke said, breaking Lorelai from her thoughts

"Phoning home."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but are you sure you've had enough coffee today?"

"No less than usual. But maybe I will have to drink an extra cup."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Pick me up at 6?" Lorelai said starting for the door.

"Hey should I be concerned?"

"Huh?"

"You needed to talk to me, and I was wondering if it was a big deal."

"No big deal."

"Alright."

"See you at 6?"

"Yep"

With that Lorelai headed for the door, and was off to another day of work. It was going to be difficult to tell Luke the truth about that night. But it had to be done, for the sake of the relationship it had to be done.


	9. You Never Can Tell

Rory's POV 

Rory and Logan were sitting in the living room in her apartment, an awkward silence between them. She just sat there, thinking of what to say, watching him sip his cup of coffee. She had tried several times before to say something, anything, but had failed. It took a few minutes to mustered up the courage she needed to begin the conversation that would either fix or break her relationship.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Well I had to prove to you that I wasn't going anywhere."

"You have no idea how bad I feel, I practically dared you to do it."

"But I wanted to. I had to." Logan said tenderly. Rory just smiled at him, she loved him, and he wasn't going anywhere. The thought brought a warm feeling to her heart.

"So what does this mean exactly?" Rory asked

"Well I think I should move in with you, and we can start working on the babies room, and lots of other stuff."

"You want to move in with me?"

"Why not? My dad is going to cut me off as soon as we tell them about the pregnancy, and I only have so much trust fund money. I like it here, it feels like the home I never had."

"That's a sweet sentiment."

"When do you think we should tell them? Next year, in five years?"

"How about next week"

"So soon? I guess dying young won't be so bad. You'll be with me."

"Don't be so dramatic." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"How about Friday, Ace, seem like a good day to die?"

"I cant', Friday night dinner."

"You going to tell them on Friday?"

"May as well get it over with, I have been hiding it from them long enough."

"How about Wednesday for my parents then. And I will even offer what is left of my body to go with you to Friday night dinner."

"Why Logan you are such a gentlemen."

"Edward Lewis has nothing on me." Logan said teasingly.

"Would that make me the hooker?" Rory said, mocking offence.

"They do live happily ever after in the end." Logan said smiling. And it was with that, that she knew everything was going to be all right between them.

Lorelai's POV 

It was a movie night, and Lorelai and Luke were cuddled on the couch, with a pile of junk food coving the coffee table.

"I know we have been together for two years now, but I still can't get over how much food you can consume in one sitting."

"Of all the things to focus on, that's it? Why Luke Danes I am so turned on right now by how obviously appalled you are at me." Lorelai said sarcastically

"Well…"

"Come on. Haven't you ever seen Jerry Springer? This is nothing."

"Sorry don't watch it. That is such trash, why would you even waste time on a show like that anyway?"

"First my eating habits, and now my TV choices. You're so getting lucky tonight."

"I'm just saying." Luke said teasingly. "Lets just go back to the movie, before I am banned from your bed for more than just tonight."

"That's probably a good idea. Stop while your ahead" And they went back to the film. Lorelai spent the next hour focused on the film, trying to keep her mind off telling Luke about that night with Christopher. Everything was going so well, and she didn't want to screw it up, not again.

"Your awfully quiet tonight." Luke said, interrupting her thoughts

"Trying to concentrate on the movie so hush."

"Right, you quiet during a movie. What is going on Lorelai?"

"Well. I've been trying to ignore why I actually asked you here tonight."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Luke," she said turning on the couch to face him "I slept with Christopher."

"What. When?"

"The night you said you wouldn't marry me. I was really upset, and I needed a friend. And, well, I was vulnerable and one thing led to another…"

"I can't believe this." Luke said standing up "How could you do something like that. You cheated on me, and whose to say all those times you were with him wasn't the same. When you went to his house, when his dad died…God. I trusted you."

"This was different, we were over and I was hurt. Nothing happened any other time I swear."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you, Luke, isn't that enough."

"I thought that it was, but maybe I was wrong." And he walked out of the house. Leaving Lorelai sitting on the couch alone.


	10. Stop This Train

Rory's POV 

Rory and Logan sat in his car, gathering some courage before going into the battlefield. Logan looked white as a sheet, and Rory was sure she didn't look much better.

"Ok," Logan said taking off his seatbelt, "Lets get this over with."

"Defiantly" Rory said, getting out of the car.

"Ready Ace?"

"Is that possible?"

"No."

"Something to tell the grandkids."

"That is if we survive the night, Ace." Logan said.

"Don't say that, we can make it without them fine, you have been doing it your whole life. We are our own family, and just telling them about the pregnancy because it is the right thing to do. Not because we owe it to them, or need anything from them." She felt herself getting angry now, and anger she was going to need to save for when they came face to face with the Huntzbergers. She just couldn't help it; the family had done so much over the last few years, and after today who knew how much more.

"Ace." Logan said pulling Rory away from her anger. He was looking at her very seriously, and she didn't understand why. "Will you marry me?" The anger she had felt a moment before vanished as she let the question wash over her. "Yes." She said simply, watching that all to familiar smirk appear. Logan pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss, the world falling away and happiness she had long forgotten warmed her heart. The kiss ended and Logan grabbed her hand, the smirk still in place.

"You ready Ace?"

"Ready for anything." Rory said smiling. And with that Logan rang the doorbell, their fate behind the door.

Lorelai's POV 

The phone was ringing and Lorelai just didn't feel like answering. She had been on the couch for a few days, letting everything that had happened with Luke over the few months run over and over in her head. Everything had been going so right, and then all of a sudden had become so wrong. And Rory, how was she ever going to fix things with her daughter? She had had everything going for her, and now it was all thrown away. Everything Rory had worked for. What if their relationship became something similar of Lorelai and her own mother? The thought alone made her shudder. That would never happen, the mother daughter relationship Lorelai and Emily had been much different…but what if? A few tears streamed down her cheeks, she needed to fix things with her daughter. She needed to put her life back together, or at least start to. Luke was gone, and Lorelai needed her best friend. She had kept everything that had been going on over the last couple of months from Rory. She had so much on her plate already with school, and then they weren't talking anymore. It was time to fix it, she could help with the baby, and Rory could finish school. They could work it out; they needed to work it out. Picking up the phone Lorelai started to dial Rory's cell phone number, but before she could finish she turned off the phone. She couldn't let herself do it. Lorelai put the phone next to her on the couch, and was about to attempt to dial again when it rang.

'Hello?" she asked into the phone, confused as to who would be calling her.

"Hey Lore." Christopher said, "We need to talk."

"Yeah" Lorelai said "I guess we do."


	11. The Best is Yet to Come

Logan's POV 

Rory and Logan sat uncomfortably in the huge living room of the Huntzberger house. Rory had a death grip on his hand, and he didn't blame her for being scarred. Hell, he was just as terrified, but Logan knew that he could handle whatever his family had to say, he had grown up with it, but Rory was different.

"So, Logan, your father tells me that you left London rather abruptly." Shira said, starting the conversation.

"Yeah, well I had to, dad is just trying to push me in a direction that I don't want to go."

"Logan we have been over this several times before, you broke the deal. I am sure if you tell your father that you'll spend an extra year there, he'll let you come back with no hassle."

"I am not going back, end of discussion."

"Your father also said you left because of something to do with Rory."

"Well yeah, she is pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Shira said stunned by the unexpected news.

"Pregnant." Logan repeated

"Of all the times you have let us down, Logan, this has got be the worst. You are poisoning our blood line with this." She gave Rory a look of extreme disparagement.

"Rory is better than all of you. Hell she is better than me, and she doesn't deserve this."

"I think your father should hear about this." Said Shira, leaving the room hastily. It wasn't until she returned a few minutes later, with a flustered look on her face, that the silence in the room was broken.

"Your father is still at work, but I told him to come home immediately, and so he will be here soon. So I think we should wait for him to come home to finish this conversation."

The silence in the room was at last ended when Mitchum entered the house a half an hour later. Logan had been silent more for Rory's sake than his own, afraid that his mother would attack her if she uttered a word.

"Shira?" Mitchum called into the vastness of the house.

"In here" Shira said, and a few moments later Mitchum entered the living room and took a seat next to his wife.

"So what exactly is going on here?" Mitchum inquired

"Well, your son and this" she gestured towards Rory, "are pregnant. Can you believe that?"

"That is why you left so suddenly? I knew that all of your fooling around may one day get you in trouble, but I guess I always hoped to avoid it. This can be dealt with, will just send her away for a while and then when she comes back the problem will be solved. In the meantime, Logan will return to London and resume his one-year at the paper as promised."

"No." Rory said defiantly, the first words to come out of her mouth all evening.

"Now Rory," Shira said, "You don't want to have to deal with a child, your young and have goals. How do you expect to achieve them with a baby? This is the best solution for everyone involved."

"No," Rory said, " That is the best solution for you. Just send me away and problem solved. You'll keep it quiet of course, because a leek could ruin your reputation. But Logan and I don't need you, and we will go about our lives as we damn well please."

"Don't need us?" Mitchum said, turning to Logan, "How do you expect to live your expensive lifestyle without money? Your trust funds don't mature until next year, and you can forget about getting money from me."

"I don't need it. Believe it or not people can be happy without money. By the way Rory and I are engaged, I just thought you should know. Come on Ace," Logan said grabbing Rory's hand and standing up, "let's get out of here."

"Looks like you finally got what you wanted, we aren't your family anymore" Mitchum said bitterly. Logan stopped at the words and turned around, and looked at his parents. "Looks like it." Logan said, turning around and heading for the door, not looking back. He was free to start his life, the way that he wanted.

Lorelai's POV 

"So, Chris, what do you want to discuss?" Lorelai asked into the phone. She had been avoiding him for months, and it had been working, that is until now. She just didn't want to talk to him, but this needed to be ended once and for all.

"Well about that night. I am getting mixed signals here Lore. We have a great night, and then you avoid me."

"I thought maybe you'd get the idea. I don't want to talk to you, see you, or otherwise associate with you in any way."

"Come on, we are meant to be together. The timing just was never right, and now with Luke gone, we can work this out."

"Luke and I are just fine." Lorelai said, the edges of anger leaking into her voice

"I bet he doesn't even know."

"Of course he knows, and as soon as he forgives me, everything will be back on track," Lorelai said, "Everything is difficult enough without you reminding me of that night."

"I just want us to work out."

"There is no us, you threw that away a long time ago. I have been stupid to think that you could be a part of our lives and not cause a mess, but I was wrong."

"Lorelai wait." Christopher said desperately

"Good bye Christopher"

"Lorelai-" But she had already hung up the phone and thrown it down on the couch. Christopher was gone, and maybe they would get lucky and he would stay away forever. That thought made Lorelai think of Rory, and her decision from earlier to call her. Staring at the phone, she felt uncertain if it was the right thing to do…but maybe it was time.


	12. Love Will Keep Us Together

Rory's POV

Logan and Rory were sitting in the living room of her grandparent's house; the drink portion of the evening was about half over. Logan had his hand resting causally on her leg, but the simple touch seemed to convey a lot of needed comfort to Rory. She was dreading telling her grandparents about the pregnancy, afraid of what will happen as soon as the words left her lips. The drinks were ending, and the time to tell her grandparents was now. 'This must've been how mom had felt', Rory thought, sighing.

'So,' Emily said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room, "I hear that you have left your fathers newspaper in London."

"Yeah, well I just couldn't be there anymore, I had more important things going on."

"More important than a duty to the family?" A look of disappointment crossing Emily's face

"Defiantly more important."

"Really, because I don't think there is anything more important, isn't that right Richard?"

"Right. Look here son, I don't know what it is that happened that made you leave so hastily, but it is unacceptable. I thought you would've been raised better than that."

"Grandpa, Grandma he left because of me."

"Because of you" Emily said surprised, "I hope everything is all right."

"They are, but he had to come home because…because I am pregnant."

"Why you" Richard said as he stood up and took a few steps towards Logan.

"Grandpa" Rory said a tone of warning in her voice, "This is a mistake by both of us, not just him, so I hope we can sit down and discuss this like adults."

"Yeah" Richard grumbled, returning to his place on the couch.

"Please tell us that you're going to get married. When a couple gets pregnant, they get married, that is just how the world works. I would hate to have your life turn out like your mothers."

"My mother and I had a perfectly good life" Rory defensively, "it may have been better because she didn't marry dad."

"Your mother was always so stubborn, never listening to reason. You know she would've been much happier if she'd just gotten married."

"You don't know that, grandma, and I am not her."

"That's right," Richard said, "you have a much more stable head on your shoulders, you are much more rational and I know that you have thought about the situation long and hard. Unlike your mother who just goes head long into it without thinking about the consequences."

"Well maybe I am more like her than you think. Logan and I aren't getting married, we will figure everything out when we get there, but for the time being no wedding is being planned. Mom and I had a perfectly fine life, without dad, and why you insist otherwise is beyond me."

"Its just we want what is best for you, and your mother is to far gone to do anything about."

"That's the problem, that has always been the problem, she never went anywhere. You were always to caught up in yourselves to see that." Her grandparents were speechless, maybe her revelation had hit home and they would change, but it was doubtful. Everyone just sat in the room for a moment in silence. This was the time for Richard and Emily to say something, anything, to fix what had been said. But no words came, and after another moment of silence Rory turned to Logan.

"Come on Logan," Rory said shacking her head sadly, "let's go."

"You got it Ace." Logan said following her to the door. The maid promptly handed them their coats, and let them out. Once they were in the driveway, Rory felt the tears dampen her cheeks. She was doomed to have the same relationship with her grandparents as her mother. All these years she had been trying to get to know her family more, and now it was shattered.

"It'll be alright, Ace." Logan said, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"No it won't, everything is falling apart."

"You did good, and I hope you were only kidding about not getting married, because I really do want to."

"I was, they just won't get an invitation." Rory said sadly

"These have been a pretty hectic couple of days. Why don't we go home and just veg for a while. I just got Chain Reaction on DVD, we can spend the whole night mocking it and watching the exposition scene over and over if you want."

"That sounds great" Rory said smiling, "and we can discuss the ring."

"Ah yes, the ring. Why do I have the feeling we are going to be up late tonight Ace?"

"Because you always have a feeling," Rory retorted playfully, "And we always are."

"Are suggesting something?"

"Well I was, but now the moment is ruined, and I think I feel a headache coming on." Rory always enjoyed the banter they had, and the last few days didn't seem so bad as they got into the car to drive home.

Lorelai's POV 

Lorelai had been staring at her phone for the last few days, still trying to muster up the courage to call Rory. It seemed to her that everything around her was falling apart, and maybe it was time to put it back together again. Picking up the phone, she started to dial Rory's cell phone number, but again she couldn't bring herself to make the call. Setting the phone back in the cradle, Lorelai walked into the kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee. Walking into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot, when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and was shocked when she saw Luke standing there.


	13. The Way It Is

Logan's POV 

Logan sat watching TV, Rory asleep in his lap. It had been a rough couple of days, but now that most everything was settled, it was time to relax and enjoy life in a way he hadn't for twenty-four years. He yawned and glanced at the clock, not realizing how late it was. Sliding out from under Rory's sleeping form, Logan picked up Rory up and started to walk towards the bedroom, being careful not to awake her.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as Logan was laying her on the bed

"Just caring you to bed Ace."

"I wasn't tired."

"I know ace, but its time for bed."

"Alright" Rory said closing her eyes.

Logan smiled as she became instantly lost in sleep. Looking down at her, Logan knew he could do this everyday. The baby would be a new kind of adventure, and he knew it wouldn't be easy, but it seemed like something he was ready for. He was happy, a feeling he only seemed to get when Rory was around, a feeling like everything was going to be all right.

Lorelai's POV 

"Luke" Lorelai said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I just couldn't stand to think that we are over."

"Luke…"

"We are meant to be together, despite the mistakes that both of us have made, this needs to work out. I need this to be fixed"

"Everything was wrong for such a long time. For this to work you would to have to let me into your life, I am tired of feeling like an outsider."

"I am not sure I am ready for you to know April, it just is to soon."

"To soon, Luke you have had a year, and the whole time you kept me away. I can't do that anymore. I won't do it anymore. I asked you to marry me, and you said no Luke, you let me walk away. I don't think my heart will survive if it ever happened again."

"I won't let it, I love you Lorelai"

"I can't be with you if you won't let me into you life, it just doesn't work that way." She said, tears forming in her eyes. She hated to cry, but she couldn't help it.

"I'll try, but try to understand…"

"No Luke, I am sick of understanding. I am tired of waiting for you to make a commitment; this is the same problem from that night. Don't you remember how we both wanted to be together for so long, and then it happened Luke." She said crying a little harder now. "It happened, and we were happy. But somewhere along the way I stopped being happy, and that's not fair"

"Of course you do. But Lorelai, can't we work this out. It can't be over…I don't want it to be over," regret seeping into his voice.

"I will always love you, but this is how it has to be."

"I won't let this end, not again. I just need a second chance to prove that I can do it right."

"I think you used your second chance a long time ago. Good bye Luke."

"Good bye Lorelai." Luke said, turning towards the door.

As soon as he was gone, she sank to the floor crying. Of all the relationships she had been in, this was the most important to her, and it was over. She looked around the house, and couldn't help but feel alone.

Rory's POV 

Rory woke up with the warmth of the sun on her face, and Logan's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She felt safe for the first time in months. Sighing she eased herself out from under him, and padded to the kitchen to get her morning coffee fix. She was standing in the doorframe of the bedroom when she heard Logan's voice behind her.

"Ace" He called.

"Yes?" Rory said mischievously, turning around and leaning herself against the doorframe

"Come back to bed."

"I can't I already a list up to my elbow of things I have to do this afternoon."

"Forget the list, you are always making lists. How about today we lay in bed until noon and then go to a movie or something."

"Well I already see a few flaws in your plan."

"Such as…"

"Well it is already twelve fifteen for one thing."

"Oh, well then we'll stay in bed until two and forget the movie."

"Logan, shouldn't you be out looking for a new job?"

"I have the paper right here, and I have already circled a few"

"Ok Frodo, keep on searching." She said teasingly

She turned and went to the kitchen to get some coffee, and then ran to catch the bus. As she was closing the door she heard the phone ring and Logan pick it up but she was to much in a hurry to think about who it could be.


	14. Rescue Me

Logan's POV 

Logan reached across the bed and picked up the receiver, not paying attention to whose phone it was, and to tired to care.

"Hello?" Logan asked groggily into the phone

"Logan. Oh, um is Rory there?" Lorelai said confused

"No she just left for work."

"What are you doing answering Rory's phone?"

"Oh well it was ringing and I was sleeping, so I wasn't really paying attention."

"Figures."

"Listen, Rory isn't here right now, but I can tell her you called."

"Um, yeah, have her do that."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye. Actually I want to talk to you."

"What about?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"I know that Rory loves you, and I am glad you came back for her. But I also know your history with girls, and what has happened between you and my daughter in the past."

"I am not going anywhere."

"You say that now, but what happens in a few months when the baby is born. Its hard Logan, trust me I've been there."

"I know it isn't going to be easy, but I think we can handle it."

"What happens if you decide a family isn't for you, what happens to Rory? I don't know if she would ever get up again."

"It took Rory some time to come around too, and I appreciate your concern but you can trust me."

"See that's the problem, I really can't."  
"Well you're going to have to, because come October fifth I am family, and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"October fifth. What's October fifth?"

Logan sighed into the phone; he shouldn't have even brought it up. Especially since Lorelai and Rory weren't talking.

"That is when Rory and I are getting married." He said after a few moments of silence

"You asked Rory to marry you?" Lorelai said obviously shocked at the news

"Yeah"

"But what if you leave her, I know she is strong enough to do it alone, God knows I was, but she will be crushed. She loves you, Logan, really loves you, and I don't know what will happen if you walk out that door and never come back."

"I told you, your just going to have to trust that I am staying for good."

"I still can't do that"

"Well at least try, if not for me then for Rory."

"I am not even sure if I can do that for Rory." Lorelai said sadly

"Well then you're not as big of a person as I thought you were. I want you to make up with your daughter, she needs you in her life, but not like this." Logan hung up the phone, sad that Lorelai couldn't accept him. He would always be second when it came to Rory and her mother, and that was fine, but it was broken now, and was in desperate need of being fixed. But Lorelai was going to have to accept the changes in her daughter's life before the fight was over.

Lorelai's POV 

Lorelai couldn't believe her daughter was going to get married. It seemed like just yesterday that Rory was excited about turning thirteen. She gave Logan credit for staying, and making his commitment to Rory permanent. But everything has been so up and down with them since she first heard Logan's name, and now the stakes were up. She just wanted to protect her daughter, but as she got older it was harder, she was grown up. 'When did that even happen?' Lorelai asked herself. She sighed and watched as the rain drizzled down her windowpane. She needed to talk to her daughter. And tonight.

Rory's POV 

Rory was driving home from the Stanford Gazette exhausted. It had been another long day, and she had loved every minute of it. But she was now five months pregnant, and it was taking its toll on how much she could handle during a day. Especially since she still planned on graduating in the spring. She eased to a stop at a red light, and watched as the first snowflakes of winter fluttered onto her windshield. She sighed; Lorelai was probably outside at this moment taking in the beginnings of winter. The light turned green and Rory eased off the break and again headed towards home. 'Only ten more minutes and I can be in bed.' She thought, smiling at the thought of curling up with Logan under the warm comforter. All of a sudden bright headlights shone right in her face as a car headed right towards her and hit the front of her car, spinning her around towards a ditch.


	15. A Long December

**A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to take the opportunity to say thanks for reading my story, and thanks for all of the positive reviews you've given me. I hope you are enjoying my story, as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please keep reading and enjoy!** Logan's POV 

Logan didn't bother to tell Lorelai about the significance of October fifth. It was the day that they had met, in the hallway outside of her dorm. She had been so adamant, pushing her points in his face. After that day he knew he would never forget her name again. Who would've thought that Rory Gilmore was the girl who would change his life forever? Certainly not him, but here he was and it all happened because of Rory. He smiled at himself, thinking about how different he was two years ago, the playboy with no attachments or commitments…that is until Rory. His Ace. Like he told her after the bridesmaids, he thought that everything was going to be hard. Becoming her boyfriend, asking her to move in, and telling her that he loved her, but it was just so simple. At first it all seemed too simple, but he trusted it. She was his first everything. Everything that is important at least. The day with the bridesmaids was the day he thought she would walk away, but she stayed to care for him. He meant it when he said 'thank you for being the one I am getting out the hospital for.' Rory was his family, and come October fifth it would become official. The guest list was small on his side, but the whole town was going to be invited for sure, it would make for some interesting stories, something to tell the kids. This kid was for sure a story all in itself. He broke out into an involuntary smile; Rory just seemed to bring that out in him. The phone rang, and Logan walked across the apartment flying high on an over abundance of happiness. When he answered the phone, he couldn't help almost laughing into the phone.

"Logan and Rory's" Logan answered

"Yes this is the Hartford County Hospital calling about Rory Gilmore."

"What about her?" Logan asked the happiness he had felt a moment before slipping away to panic

"She was involved in a car accident and I think it would be wise if you would come down here as quickly as possible."

"Well how bad is it?"

"I can't release the information over the phone, sorry."

"Well I'll be right there." Logan hung up the phone, not waiting a moment longer before he grabbed his coat and headed for the door towards the hospital. His thoughts of the future were gone, and now he was only focused on Rory being all right. Everything had to be all right.

Lorelai's POV 

Lorelai had been sitting at home when the phone rang and informed her of Rory's condition. She was half way to the car before the nurse could even finish, rushing to be by Rory's side. An anxious feeling filled her gut as she drove off towards Hartford County Hospital. Rory was hurt badly, and nothing was going to stand in the way of Lorelai being by her daughters' side, not even a stupid fight.

Logan's POV 

Logan must have broken fifteen different speed limits as he drove the hour towards Hartford County Hospital. The whole time he focused on the image of Rory lying in a hospital bed, just like he had been a few months before. 'This must have been how Rory felt when it was me.' It was a terrible ominous feeling in his gut he just couldn't shake. He got there in record time, parked skewed and sprinted towards the hospital. There was too much at stake, if he lost Rory he would lose his everything, and where would that leave him? Alone, and that is somewhere he just didn't want to be.

"I am looking for Rory Gilmore" the words came out raspy from sprinting.

"I don't have a Rory Gilmore on my chart."

"Do you have a Lorelai Gilmore?" Logan asked impatiently

"Yes. She is on this floor, take a right and them a left, and then take another left at the nurses' station. She is in room 159," the nurse said after glancing at her chart. Logan walked hastily down the hallways toward Rory's room. When he entered the doctor was with her.

"Hello I am Logan Huntzberger, her fiancé" he gestured at Rory, "how is she?"

"I am Dr. Prentiss the attending physician for Lorelai Gilmore. I am sorry but I really can't release information to non-family members."

"You don't understand," Logan, said agitated, "I need to know how she is…how the baby is."

"I really can't release any information…your just going to have to wait."

"Hello" a familiar voice said from behind him "I am the mother"

"Alright, then I can fill you in on what has been going on." He said turning towards Lorelai. "Sir" the doctor said motioning to Logan "I am going to have to ask you to wait outside."

"Yeah, sure" Logan said defeated.

He went and sat on the couch right outside of her room, waiting for the conference to be over, waiting for news on Rory. A few minutes later Lorelai came out of the room, closing the door behind her. Logan stood up immediately anxious to hear any news.

"How is she?"

"Well, the doctor said she took a pretty bad hit in her car. Apparently a car lost control on the ice and couldn't stop at the intersection in time. It hit Rory and she spun a few times and landed in a ditch on the side of the road. She is banged up, and had to have a few miner stitches on her forehead, from where her head banged the steering wheel, and she broke her arm."

"And the baby…" Logan trailed off

"The baby is fine, but the doctor said is she had gone into that ditch any harder she would've lost it."

Logan let out a sigh of relief; everything was going to be all right.

"She woke up while we were in there, and she was asking for you so." Lorelai gestured towards the door. He put his hand on the knob ready to go in when Lorelai put a hand on her shoulder. He turned around at her touch. "Listen kid, I know that we are going to be family coming up, and I also know you are kind of on the outs with your family since the whole baby thing."

"How do you know that?"

"Rory." Lorelai said simply, a grin coming across her face.

"Wow you guys covered a lot of ground in there."

"Well we talk like the best of them."

"I always tell Rory she should be in the Olympics, start a new category. Fast paced talking, or maybe eating."

"We could enter as a mother daughter team and take home the gold every year, preserve the true American spirit." Logan chuckled at the comment…Rory was truly her mother's daughter. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know I know what its like to not be talking to your family, especially over matters concerning pregnancy…believe me been there done that, and I wanted you to know you're always welcome in Stars Hollow."

"Well thanks, that really means a lot." He smirked and walked into the hospital room, to see his waiting Ace.

Rory's POV

Rory was laying the hospital bed, a cast on her arm for the second time. She had made up with her mother, and it seemed like everything was falling into place. Logan walked in, a smirk on his face. That smirk, god it made her heart melt every time.

"How do I look? Don't hold back, do I need to go to Neverland?"

"I don't think you have to be exiled by society quiet yet." He walked over and kissed her. "You have me really scared missy."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to, honest." She smiled

"I had a nice chat with your mother in the hallway."

"You talked to my mom?" Rory asked surprised "Civilly?"

"Yeah, she filled me in on what happened. I think she even excepted me."

"Well who are we going to make fun of now?"

"I think we can come up with a few alternatives"

"Like…" Rory prompted playfully

The door opened abruptly, interrupting the playful banter, and in walks Emily, an unpleasant look on her face. A few moments later Lorelai came into the room, nearly spilling her coffee at the sight of her mother.


	16. Sooner or Later

Lorelai's POV 

"Mom what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked surprised that her mother had come to the hospital considering the rift there was between Rory and herself.

"Don't act so surprised Lorelai, it is a miracle I heard that Rory is in the hospital in the first place, since no one else bothered to tell me." Giving Lorelai a look of disparagement.

"Mom I was going to call you. In fact I was just going to put down my coffee and give you a call on me cell. But then I realized I left it at home in all the rush to get to Rory, and I don't have any quarters so I couldn't."

"I am sure someone in this hospital has a cell phone you could borrow."

"I don't want to borrow someone else's cell phone, you don't know where it has been" Lorelai made large gestures with her hands

"Well heaven forbid you suffer for two minutes to call your mother and tell her that her grand daughter is in the hospital."

"Fine mom I should've called you, but it isn't like we were here that long." Lorelai said sulking, "What are you doing here in the hospital anyway?"

"My granddaughter is in the hospital Lorelai, and when someone is in the hospital you visit them. It is the proper thing to do." Emily took the tone of someone doing a duty, not visiting a loved one.

"Hello Rory." She said coldly walking over and standing next to the hospital bed

"Hello" Rory said weakly, half smiling.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment?" She asked Lorelai and Logan

"Sure Mom, we can do that." She put her hand on Logan's shoulder and led him out of the room. Once they were alone, Emily turned her attention away from the door and back on her granddaughter.

Rory's POV 

"I just wanted to say if you wish to return to our regular Friday night dinners you are more than welcome to attend." Emily said

"Alright"

"Well I have to go now, there is a DAR meeting this afternoon and I can't miss it."

"Grandma?" Rory said taking the older women's hands in her own "I'll be there."

"That would be nice." She said placing her other hand on top of Rory's. After three months without seeing her grandma, things were about to heal between them, or at least start to. It was strange but maybe Emily Gilmore had realized that she was about to loose her granddaughter, in the same way she lost her daughter all of those years ago. Maybe that would mean things could finally start to heal between Lorelai and Emily as well, but that didn't seem likely. The wounds between those two were to deep to heal. But having both her daughter and granddaughter out of her life was to much to handle, so if sacrificing some pride was what it took than for once in her life than she was going to do it. Rory smiled at this thought that maybe family bliss was around the corner. But then she saw a look of shock on her grandmother's face, followed by as pause as a look of as she noticed the ring on Rory's finger. There was a few moments of unspoken silence between them as Emily tried to maintain her poise

"I suppose congratulations is in order." Emily said quickly recovering from her shock

"Yes" She smiled as she looked at tasteful ring around her finger. It wasn't as extravagant as it could be, but since being cut off from the Huntzberger fortune they didn't have much. It was an adjustment for Logan, but it suited Rory just fine, and the ring was more than a symbol of his love, it was also a symbol of the new life they were starting away from everything he'd ever known. She smiled as she remembered everything it stood for.

"Well when is the wedding to take place?" Emily asked maintaining her poise

"October 15th" Rory said politely, "You and grandpa are welcome to attend."

"I think we have a function that day, but thank you so much for the thought." She said getting up and hurriedly walking towards the door. A moment later Lorelai and Logan reentered the small hospital room, and immediately went to the side of Rory

"Honey what happened?" Lorelai asked concerned

"Grandma found out about the wedding." Rory said

"You didn't tell her?" Lorelai asked shocked, "I can't believe you didn't tell her"

"Well she went on and on about how we needed to be married, and I just couldn't sit there and tell me what to do with my life. You know the speech."

"I am the soul audience for that speech, but do you have any idea how much my mother is hurting right now?"

"She is hurting pretty bad."  
"Yeah kid, she is hurting pretty bad, and you have to fix this before it gets worse."

"Fix it, how?"

"I don't know kid, I don't know. But if you want any kind of relationship with your grandparents you better think of something." She said worriedly "and quick"


	17. The Last

**Author's note**: This is the last chapter to the story Kissing Fate. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it, because I defiantly have enjoyed writing it. Please rate it and look out for any future stories!

Rory's POV 

It had been four weeks since the accident and Rory and Lorelai were talking more than ever. Luke and Lorelai had reconciled, but it was still shaky. They were learning how to trust each other again, something that took time. Rory and Logan were doing fine, and with the wedding coming up it left Rory busy with all of the plans. She still hadn't been able to talk to Emily, but she was thinking that with time the wounds would heal. Rory had started to attend Friday night dinners again, but Richard had been the only attendee. She was hopeful that her grandmother would forgive her. She didn't want a relationship with her grandmother like her mother had, but it was increasingly imminent with Emily's refusal to even talk to her grand daughter. She sighed thinking about everything that had been going on over the last year. It defiantly was eventful, and with exception of Emily, seemed to be going her way for the first time. She smiled as she glanced at Logan reading across the room. 'Nope,' she thought to herself 'It didn't turn out so bad at all.'

Logan's POV 

Logan looked across the small living room; trying not to think about the time he didn't have Rory in his life. It had been such a hard time, but now everything seemed to be going well. The baby was due in a few months and the wedding was fast approaching. He finally managed to get out from under the thumb of the Huntzberger destiny, a feat he would not have been able to accomplish with out Rory. He smiled thinking that his life hadn't turned out how he thought it would, but it wasn't so bad. 'Nope,' he thought to himself, 'it didn't turn out so bad at all.'

Lorelai's POV 

Lorelai sat in her living room watching a movie, Luke next to her. They'd begun dating officially a few weeks ago, and as far as she could tell it was going pretty well. She still wasn't talking to Christopher, and who knew the next time she would. But he didn't really matter anymore; all that mattered was keeping everything all right with Luke. Of course Rory and her were all right again, and she was coming up next weekend so Lorelai could help with the wedding preparations. She felt Luke's arm drape itself casually across her shoulders and she smiled thinking, 'Yep, my life turned out just the way I wanted it to." And looking at Luke one more time she turned her attention back to the movie.


End file.
